candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Order levels
Candy order levels (also known as Objective Levels or just simply Order Levels) are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is pink with a white checkmark. Candy order levels make their debut appearance in Wafer Wharf, the 10th episode, and the first Candy Order level is Level 126. Candy order levels are the third most common type of levels in reality, with 214 levels currently, making up 20.88% of all Reality levels. The Dreamworld has 155 candy order levels. See the full list of Candy Order levels here. Objective To pass candy order levels, the player has to collect a certain amount of candies or candy combinations within a certain number of moves. The remaining moves left will become striped candies on the board and they will be activated on Sugar Crush. Collecting a candy really means destroying it in any way possible. Candies that are eaten by chocolate do not count. Destroying a Wrapped Candy of the target colour counts as two candies collected. The Lucky Candy booster is a booster that can provide a random candy that is listed in the order for you when destroyed. This makes them almost useless on levels which require players to collect regular candies as the only order required or part of the order required. The scoring system is as follows: Every regular candy collected gives 100 points, every special candy collected (without any combinations) gives 1,000 points and each special candy combination gives 5,000 points. Difficulty (Reality) Candy Order levels are considered easier than jelly levels, but may be harder than ingredients levels on average. In the early 400s and mid-late 600s, however, they may be much harder. Usually orders that consists of gathering candies of some colour are easy (though there are notable exceptions such as levels 140 and 377). These generally tend to be common early on but later on, there are more complicated orders such as gathering, or even mixing together special candies. Cascading is one of the main strategies when it comes to collect coloured candies. Unlike jelly levels or ingredient levels, you do not have to aim a specific location on the board in order to destroy the right candies. Massive cascades are sometimes required to collect enough candies. However, at the higher levels, special candy mixes become more common. Mixing 2 special candies can be a difficult task. Not only do players have to create the special candies, but they also have to position them adjacent to each other first. Therefore, this is a very luck based objective. However, some of the higher levels such as the ones in Gummy Gardens only require the collection of candies, special or not. Some candy order levels have a very tight space and/or have 6 colours, making the fulfill of the order much harder. Difficulty (Dreamworld) Candy order is the hardest level type in Dreamworld. The number of moves are often fewer than Reality and may also have larger order or more colours (always 5 at least), so most insanely hard levels are candy order. Levels 289 and 341 are examples of levels that are much harder than their counterpart because of the 5th colour. The Moon Scale also can ruin the day. For colour orders, if the order is the same colour as the Moon Scale this can cause Odus to fall and slow down your cascades. Special candy orders can also be hard battling the Moon Scale, as it can unintentionally set off a lot huge cascade. The same goes for candy mixes. On levels with 5 colours the Moon Struck remove the left hand colour and levels with 6 colours the moon struck remove both colours on the scale. That means that the entire time the moon struck is active, those candies will not spawn and can therefore not be collected if part of the orders (in addition to the difficulty mentioned above). Some levels rely on mixes and the moon struck could mess up the position of the special candies and instead cause a huge cascade. It makes it easier but it can be frustrating if the cascades set off if you try to position the special candies together. However, special candy orders are a lot easier with a moon struck because a massive cascade can create lots of special candies. Trivia *In Wafer Wharf, there are ten of these levels in one episode, including the first 7 which are a formal introduction. *Conversely, both Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea have the fewest candy order levels (after they were introduced), containing only one of such level. *In the 400's candy order levels become much more frequent and harder; However, between Cherry Chateau and Glazed Grove there are no episodes that have more than 3 candy order levels. *The 100th Candy Order level is level 441. This is also the first level of World Six and Butterscotch Boulders. *This is the only level type where the first level of its kind contains blockers. *The music on Facebook is the music for timed levels on iOS and Android, while in the moblie versions are the Moves/Jelly levels. *Levels 212, 312, 412, and 512 are all candy order levels. But this trend is broken by level 612 as it is a moves level, but 712 continues the trend only to be broken by 812 (ingredient level). 12 and 112 are not candy order levels because the first candy order is seen in level 126. *Levels 289, 389, 489, 589, 689, 789, and 889 are Candy Order Levels. *There is a controversy about the name of these levels - Objective levels or Candy order levels. *The most common combination order is Striped + Striped with 22. However, there is a gap of 219 levels after the notorious 421. *The rarest combinations are Colour Bomb + Wrapped (6 levels, 132, 227, 441, 467, 647, and 670), Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb (7 levels, 153, 215, 240, 254, 670, 794, and 870), and Wrapped + Wrapped (6 levels, 136, 149, 254, 656, 670, and 795). *Other order combinations are Striped + Wrapped (12 times) and Colour Bomb + Striped (9 times). *In the 3 first levels with wrapped+wrapped combo, one combo only should be collected, while the 4th level (656) requires four comboes at once, which is more than the total of the previous levels. *The largest number of orders up to date is 3000, in Level 1000. *Levels 245, 254, 425, and 452 are all infamous candy order levels due to difficulty. **These levels all have the digits 2, 4, and 5 in some order. *Levels 149 and 438 are the only two candy order levels which requires all three types of orders: candies of a colour, special candies and combinations. *In rare occasions, even by completing the order, the stage may still fail due to not reaching the target score. Level 169 is even harder because of this. *The final level of Dreamworld is a candy order level. *No Candy Order levels appear in Minty Meadow (Episode 64), this is the first episode with no candy order levels since their introduction. *Many reality timed levels turn into Candy Order Levels in Dreamworld. They also tend to be a lot harder than they should be Ex. 151,177,182, 198, 237, 267, 328 etc. Notable Candy Order Levels *'Level 126' - First Candy Order Level *'Level 129' - First level which doesn't spawn new candies *'Level 130' - The first level to require collecting special candies and combos *'Level 131' - The first quadrant candy order level *'Level 140' - A very hard Candy order level that requires a lot of special candies/chain reactions to collect 99 red, orange, and yellow candies in 45 moves. *'Level 149' - First Candy Order level which requires all three types of orders: candies of a colour, special candies and combinations *'Level 153' - First Candy Order level which requires a colour bomb + colour bomb combination *'Level 165' - Another former very hard candy order level that requires a lot of combinations and special candies that to collect 99 blue candies, 49 yellow candies and 24 green candies that has a lot (172). Another problem is the bombs due to the bomb timers being . It is also a boring candy order level, like 140, 169, 266, 347, 377, 425 and 452. It was also known as the hardest candy order level of its time before June 2014. It is now badly nerfed. *'Level 192' - Second level that doesn't spawn new candies. *'Level 202' - A candy order level that has 19 colour bombs from the marmalade at the start of the board *'Level 236' - A level known for the insane chain reactions caused by the Mystery Candies as they fill all 81 spaces. *'Level 240' - First candy order level that has a marmalade + liquorice lock glitch. It is also known as the 3rd candy order level to have a double colour bomb combination. *'Level 254' - Only level which have all combinations of same special candies. *'Level 266' - A very hard candy order level. *'Level 281' - Fiftieth Candy Order Level. Also the first one that requires more than 99 candies of a single colour (300 Greens). *'Level 341' - One of the hardest four colour candy order levels. *'Level 389' and Level 400 - The candy order levels has 14 colour bombs at the start of the board. *'Level 419' and Level 421 - Formerly the hardest candy order levels. Now drastically nerfed. *'Level 441' - 100th candy order level. *'Level 452' and Level 453 - These candy order levels require huge amounts of special candies (80 striped and 35 wrapped respectively) *'Level 459' - A candy order level that has 9 toffee tornadoes, the most of any other level. Overall this level is very easy. *'Level 467' - A candy order level which is impossible to win if all the provided colour bombs were used up and the order is not met (unless the Lucky Candy booster is activated before starting the level). *'Level 677' - An excruciatingly painful candy order level which required 10 striped + striped candy combos. Now heavily nerfed. *'Level 820' and Level 821 - Lucky candies appear from the board right from the start instead of required to be activated before starting the level. *'Level 824' - Coconut wheels which are normally only found in ingredient levels appear on the board. *'Level 829' - One of the hardest Candy Order levels. Now got badly nerfed. *'Level 927' - 200th Candy Order Level. *'Level 971' and Level 972 - You must use the given lucky candies to fulfill the order since the target colour (yellow) does not respawn. *'Level 1000' - A candy order level to require the most amount of candies (3,000) and the most amount of a single candy (1,000). And also the 1,000th Reality level. *'Dreamworld version of level 182' - One of the hardest candy order level in Dreamworld. Its Reality counterpart is the hardest timed level. *'Dreamworld version of level 202' - A level which formerly had the most unstable Moon Scale of just 5 candies of imbalance *'Dreamworld version of level 237' - One of the hardest candy order level in Dreamworld. Its Reality counterpart is a timed level. *'Dreamworld version of level 276' - Once a near-impossible candy order level. Now badly nerfed. *'Dreamworld version of level 289' - Formerly hardest level in Dreamworld, even with fewer candies required compare with its Reality counterpart, because it has a 5th colour. Also the hardest level in Dreamworld and the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. *'Dreamworld version of level 341' - One of the hardest candy order level in Dreamworld due to its counterpart in Reality is one of the hardest four colour levels. *'Dreamworld version of level 425' - the hardest candy order level without being nerfed or buffed. *'Dreamworld version of level 430' - The hardest candy order level after buffing, with 16 moves available to make 8 more color bombs and demolish six locked bombs within 10 moves, such an impossible job. Now it's the hardest level in the game. *'Dreamworld version of level 656' - Final Dreamworld level which requires special candy combinations. *'Dreamworld version of level 665' - Final candy order level and final level in Dreamworld. Category:Level types Category:Candy order levels Category:Levels